Democratic Socialist Party
The Democratic Socialist Party (DSP) is the first and oldest political party in Amasenen founded by the first President, Eyja Gnend. The DSP regularly has success in elections often winning both the Presidency and the majority in the National Assembly. They have most often formed a coalition government with Mother Gaia-Law of Attraction Party. The DSP stands for the equal economic and social opportunity for all citizens. The Democratic Socialist Party (DSP) does not want the government to own the means of production but believe that certain general social goods like health care and education should be run by the government, but otherwise support capitalism. We believe that all human beings regardless of gender, race, sexuality, ethnicity, and religion are equal. We believe that two consenting adults can be allowed to marry. We believe that religion has no place in government. We believe that healthcare is a right, not a privilege. We believe that education is a right, not a privilege. We believe that corporations are not people. We believe that only citizens of the republic are permitted to contribute money to political campaigns. We believe in a living wage for all workers. It is a goal of the Democratic Socialist Party to create social programs such as child day care, maternity and paternity leave, and workforce development programs. We will work to create food programs to get food to the needy. The Democratic Socialist Party firmly believes that the growing drug epidemic needs to be treated as a health concern rather than in criminal issue. Therefore we propose that those who are found using drugs should be given the opportunity to seek rehabilitation, rather than giving them a criminal record. We believe that drug use should be legalized, and propose that only selling in large quantities is illegal. In terms of criminal justice DSP believes that only violent offenses can land you jail time. Violators of non-violent offenses should be rehabilitated or offered counseling. We also believe that only grand larceny and violent offenses should be able to be seen in the event of a background check. The DSP strongly believes in Allmansrecht. Allmansrecht gives a person the right to access, walk, cycle, ride, ski, and camp on any land—with the exception of private gardens, the immediate vicinity of a dwelling house and land under cultivation. Restrictions apply for nature reserves and other protected areas. It also gives the right to pick wild flowers, mushrooms and berries (provided one knows they are not legally protected), but not to hunt in any way. Swimming in any lake and putting an unpowered boat on any water is permitted unless explicitly forbidden. Visiting beaches and walking by a shoreline is permitted, providing it is not a part of a garden or within the immediate vicinity of a residence (legally defined as the hemfredland). The hemfredland's size depends on conditions but can be as large as 70 metres from an ordinary dwelling house. To better protect access to water and the right to walk along beaches, it is generally not permitted to build a new house near (generally 100 m) from a beach and/or shoreline. Category:Political Party